In a web fed photo imaging system a cutter separates consecutive images one from the next. It is preferable that the cutter be precisely located relative to the images being cut so that the resulting trimmed image has a uniform and finished appearance. Currently, a cut position in a web feed axis is referenced employing a sensor that reads a fiducial printed at the start of a print job by the imaging system. The system relies on open loop control of the cutter drive system to position the cuts relative to the fiducial.
Variations in the drive systems between the imaging engine and the cutter, along with media expansion may cause scaling errors that result in misalignment between the cuts and image boundaries.
It may be desirable to utilize a device or method for monitoring an average distance between job fiducials and comparing this value to a theoretical feed distance specified by or measured at the imaging engine, and calculating a scaling factor to adjust the actual fiducial distance so that cuts are more accurately located.